The Flash: Final Battle
by Lycanboy666
Summary: (Minor Spoiler for 'out of time, last of the Iris/Barry saga please enjoy) Barry Vs. The Reverse Flash on last time in the ultimate fight to the death. When Barry discovers the truth via Cisco's help he and Eobard Thawn go head to head in Star Labs for the showdown that would determine the fate of our speedster.


The Flash: Final Battle

(Here is the final Flash story of the Barry/Iris Saga, I hope you enjoy)

Star Labs:

Cisco went down to the chamber the evening after the Black Flash was defeated, Barry and Caitlin went home, Iris and Barry deserved to spend time together after she returned from the charity event in Metropolis, Doctor Wells went home not long after them and Cisco decided to stay behind to check the super capacitors on the trap they used to capture the Reverse Flash in that night.

Cisco looked perplexed and confused, the super capacitors were still fully charged to 100% when the Reverse Flash escaped and nearly killed Wells.

After some tinkering the trap reactivated and Cisco froze in shock, standing in the centre of the trap was that of the Reverse Flash.

Barry's apartment:

Barry and Iris were wrapped in each overs arms watching a movie with popcorn on their lap, Barry was kissing along her neck causing her to moan softly leaning her head to the side for easier access for him to go for more of her neck, until the phone ringed.

Star Labs:

Cisco left a message on Barry's phone after he figured it out that it was all a trick by that of the one person who had been lying to them from the very beginning… Doctor Wells.

The recorded Voice of that of the Reverse Flash drew his attention "Oh I'm not like the Flash at all"

Doctor Wells sounded behind him finishing the sentence "Some would say I'm the Reverse"

Cisco turned to face the man who had once been like a father to him, Doctor Wells stood before him in his Reverse Flash outfit and his mask lowered.

Cisco knew Wells might kill him so he wanted Barry to know the truth, calling Barry with his phone behind his back he did not know Barry had answered and was listening.

"You're him… The Reverse Flash" Cisco said brokenly.

"We've never been properly introduced… I am Eobard Thawn" he lowered his head in a respective bow.

"That night… we caught the Reverse Flash, you almost died" Eobard nodded as Cisco completed his sentence "There were 2 of you" Wells aka Eobard Thawn held up a hand and demonstrated, vibrating himself until there were 2 of them, "A speed Mirage" Eobard Said with a smirk as Cisco brought his left hand up to his head as he felt like it was being crushed by all this information "Joe was right, you were there that night 15 years ago… in Barry's house" He looked to Eobard with a glare "You killed Nora Allen!"

"It was never my intention to kill Nora… I was there to kill Barry" He revealed and Cisco was beyond confused "Why… you're supposed to be his friend you've been teaching him how to go…" Eobard cut him off "Faster, a means to an end is all… do you want to know why?" Cisco was sure he could not handle any more information but with Barry listening on his phone he needed the whole truth as Eobard took his silence as a yes "Because I have been stuck here… marooned here in this place for 15 long years, and the Flash's speed is the key… to my returning to my world… to my time" he whispered closing his eyes thinking of his own time before looking to Cisco "And nobody is going to prevent that from happening"

'Here we go' Cisco closed his eyes waiting for Eobard to kill him but a gust of wind and a loud smack and crash made his eyes open, standing before him was Barry Allen in his dark Jacket and Jeans looking very pissed off.

Cisco breathed a sigh of relief as he looked to Reverse Flash getting to his feet and Barry looked to Cisco "RUN!" he yelled and Cisco legged it out the door as fast as he can go, dialling his phone he called Joe to notify him of what was going on, he had also taped the entire confession on the CCTV camera that was in the corner of the room, he called Caitlin next who could not believe what she was hearing.

Barry and Eobard sped around the room, punches and kicks were traded, the Arrows training had paid off and allowed Barry to fight his nemesis on equal ground.

Joe was driving like hell towards Star Labs, he knew all along that Wells was involved somehow in Nora Allen's murder.

Caitlin was upset when she watched the tape herself of the confession as the fight continued in the where they had set the trap that night.

Barry was being thrown across the room with very little effort by Eobard but he was surprised by just how powerful Barry's attacks had gotten, he was starting to regret letting Barry Train with Oliver Queen.

Red and Yellow electricity sparked as they impacted over and over again, Barry and Eobard were going full strength at each over, nobody was holding back or slowing down… Barry wanted to take the yellow speedster down once and for all… this was it for him… the Final fight that would either free his father or be the end of the city's saviour, only one of them were leaving tonight… Barry was not planning on killing the Reverse Flash but he wanted to break him enough to throw him in the pipeline… Cisco was getting a cell ready in the pipeline, the freezing cold temperature would be enough to drain Eobard's energy while holding him in the cell, Caitlin helped with the cold temperatures by focusing her ice all around the cage except the door which they needed to throw the man in yellow in.

Barry and Eobard was trading punches as blood smeared the walls, both were broken and bloodied, weakening fast as each punch landed knocked them back, stumbling out of super speed both speedsters fell to their knees breathing heavier "You're going… lose… Barry" Eobard smirked as he clutched his ribs.

"One of us… will… leave… here Wells" Barry tried standing but he was too weak from the fight as well as Eobard.

"My name Is Eobard Thawn" Eobard introduced himself to Barry.

Barry's eyes widened "Thawn? Like Eddie"

"Let's call him a distant relative" Eobard got to his feet as Barry watched him, Cisco came through his earpiece "Barry… the cell is ready" Barry gathered up all his remaining energy and launched into super speed and sent them down the corridor towards the pipeline, both speedsters dropping from super speed to trade hits, Barry was against the wall being hit hard by Eobard before launching them further down the corridor before stopping this time Eobard was against the wall as Barry punched away at his face and ribs, Both speedsters were giving it their all until they crashed into the cell, Barry held Eobard in a choke hold and brought his knee to Eobard's face sending him crashing back into the back of the cell, Barry launched an uppercut to Eobard's Jaw sending him crashing to the ground.

Barry dived out of the cell and rolled down the ramp as Cisco closed the cell and Caitlin froze the cell up with her powers encasing The Reverse Flash in the ice.

Barry lay motionless on the ground as Caitlin and Cisco checked him over, his face was busted up and broken, his ribs were cracked and his right shoulder was dislocated.

Joe arrived at Star Labs and Cisco filled him in on what happened, as well as the taped confession of Eobard killing Nora Allen which would allow Henry to be free from prison, Iris was watching her husband carefully as she brushed his hair gently with a hand caressing her belly, she wanted to tell him the news herself but she was waiting for him to wake up.

Cisco and Caitlin were shook up from the reveal that Wells was the Reverse Flash but Joe smiled pulling them both close "You are both family" Caitlin and Cisco smiled "Does that mean I can call you daddy?" Cisco said and he earned a glare off Joe causing him to laugh.

Caitlin rolled her eyes at Cisco and smirked as they looked over Barry.

When Barry woke up Iris broke the news that they were going to have their first child together, Joe was ecstatic about being a grandfather, Caitlin was smiling to herself finally letting go of her own demons and Cisco was announcing he was going to be the best uncle ever not to mention suggesting his own name for the baby if it was a boy.

Henry Allen was freed from Prison after the evidence was revealed, official records say's that Harrison Wells was on the run.

Starling City:

Barry watched the city lights with a smile as Oliver stood next to him "How does it feel now you found you're mom's killer?" Oliver asked and Barry smiled "It feels… great" Oliver laughed and Barry looked to him "Race you" he sped off as Oliver Laughed louder as he jumped from the rooftop and swung to the next with his grabble arrow.

Everything was perfect.

(Thank you all again for your reviews and follows on the Iris/Barry Saga)

Lycanboy666


End file.
